<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Highness by bleeding_inkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123628">Your Highness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeding_inkk/pseuds/bleeding_inkk'>bleeding_inkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fireplaces, Gentle Kissing, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Medieval AU, Neck Kissing, Panic Attack, Paperwork, Pinning To Wall, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Suggestive Themes, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeding_inkk/pseuds/bleeding_inkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King George needs to find himself a suitable women to rule beside him and be crowned the queen..<br/>the only problem is that maybe George wants a king to rule beside him instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work published on ao3 so I hope you like it! :] other than that, please enjoy this short story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pattered against the drawn windows of the castle, warmth from the crackling fire spread through the office and hit George’s flushed face. He was alone in his office, sitting at his desk doing mind numbing but annoyingly necessary paperwork. Paper after paper he went through, he wished he was doing anything else. Suddenly a knock from the door rang out into the room. </p><p>    “It is Dream your highness, may I come in?” He voice flowed through the crack of the door and caressed George’s ears.</p><p>    “Yes, come in.” George looked back down at his paperwork to avoid the strong gaze of the knight. The clinking and rubbing of his armor was getting closer to George with each passing second. Dream's hand landed on the unfinished paperwork and made George snap his eyes up to him, trying to look annoyed but in the end probably looked nervous.</p><p>    “I know what you want George.” Dream whispered into George’s ear with such intensity the king felt shivers crawl down his spine. Dream never called George by his real name, hearing his name roll out of Dream’s lips made his stomach twist with desire. George shot his chair back and stood quickly. Crossing his arms to hide his shaking, he faced the tall knight that burned holes in his head. </p><p>    “I don’t know what you are talking about Dream, sure I want to be done with paperwork but that wasn’t exactly a secret.” George huffed, his blush becoming a deeper shade of scarlet each passing second. Dream slowly stalked around the desk and approached George, who continued to take steps back until his back hit the cobblestone wall.

 Leaning his hands on either side of the king's face, the knight leaned in with his face inches away from the parted lips of George that were desperately trying to bring in air. </p><p>    “Dream, w-what are you doing.” George’s words stumbled out of his mouth.</p><p>    “Tell me to stop George.” Dream said with such a strong edge it stole the words from George’s mouth.</p><p>    “W-what?”</p><p>    “Tell me to stop, before I ruin this.”</p><p>    “I don’t think I understand.“ George stuttered with a bright red face, looking sharply to the ground.</p><p>    “Oh come on George, don’t do this to me.” Dream said lowly, making his knees shake like a newborn trying to stand on its own. Eventually they gave out,  leaving Dream the only reason for him to still be on his feet. The knight reached his hand out and gently moved the King’s face up so his eyes could meet his.</p><p>    “Tell me to stop George.”</p><p>    ‘What if I don’t want this to stop?”</p><p>    Dream stood with such fire in his forest green eyes, George thought for sure he would melt. Without hesitation Dream directed George’s lips to his and they finally met. Dream ran his calloused hand down George’s side, causing a slightly surprised sound to leave his lips. Taking the opportunity, Dream pressed George’s further against the stone wall roughly and he deepened the kiss. 

George's stomach was on fire, vines of heat wrapped around his lungs making it harder to catch a breath. He had never felt this way before and he couldn’t get enough of it. George could feel the heat travel across his face and down to the tips of his fingers that were running through Dream’s dirty honey locks.</p><p>“Your highness, I have your tea. May I come in?” Hot air was released from Dreams mouth as he pulled away from George's soft lips, he let George go from his hold at the sound of the sweet maid at the door. George quickly brought his hand up to his hair and desperately tried to straighten it out. Dream smiled at his attempt and slightly shook his head.</p><p>“I‘ll be going now, your highness.” Dream said with a sly smile and a bow that made strands of hair fall into his eyes. Those deep green eyes that ignited swarms of  butterflies in the King's stomach. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A loud crack of thunder sliced through the room and jostled George from his dream. A dream, of course it was just a dream. He was foolish to think it was anything but a dream, a wish. He needed to get over this silly crush and be more realistic. Dream and him could never be together, he didn’t want to ruin the relationship he had with his kingdom. He especially didn’t want to lose the only person he fully trusted. It was wrong, he couldn’t be with another man. But why did it feel so natural? Like it was meant to be, that this was who George was?</p><p>He sighed and looked down at the paperwork he ironically fell asleep on. Of course, it was another sheet about the King and his need for a queen soon. It was like they were trying to taunt him. The words on the page practically stuck their tongue out at him, dancing and hopping around tormenting the troubled king. When George was crowned king, he was urged to find a suitable woman to marry and crown queen as soon as possible.</p><p>

That wasn’t a problem until shortly after he was appointed a new knight. A new knight that had the deepest green eyes George had ever seen, stoic and emotionless features that unnerved even the best trained knights. But George was so drawn to him, the blank face and the bright eyes. The two contrasted against each other in a never ending war. While his face tried to cover everything up, his eyes seemed to lead right into his soul. </p><p>Groaning, George brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. He didn’t understand this feeling that bubbled up in his stomach every time Dream looked at him, or the feeling of satisfaction when he got even the smallest of smiles to break the blank facade. He looked down when he heard the crumpling of paper, his hand tightening into fist around the expensive looking document. </p><p>Breathing out hot air, George stood from his mahogany desk and made his way to the doors of his office. He passed the guard at his door, nodding his head in recognition when he bowed. George couldn’t sit in that office any longer and read about how he needed a wife. A queen. A woman to marry, to love. </p><p>What if he wanted a husband? A king? A man to marry, to love? Thoughts creeped into his mind without consent, filling his head with doubts. A dangerous fire that started to consume every thought that passed through the king's head. What if Dream doesn’t like you that way? What if you make him so unbelievably uncomfortable that he doesn’t want to be around you anymore? Men aren’t supposed to marry men, you know this George. Stop being unreasonable, stop living in your head and come to the real world.</p><p>These thoughts clouded everything else around him, taking his breath straight from his lungs and not letting him keep any of it. Rebellious tears flowed down his face, his hands uncontrollably shook. But he hardly noticed any of this, the only thing he could focus on were his thoughts and the emptiness of his lungs. With one final stumble and hoarse wheeze for air, George came upon his door and practically fell on the handle. </p><p>What the hell was happening?? George collapsed on the hardwood floor at the base of his bed. Desperately trying to bring any amount of air in, only able to gather enough to pass for a second. He didn’t know what to do, he had never been so deprived of air before. Never had the sinking feeling of panic creep into your bones and wrap around your lungs. The uncontrollable shake of your body that made you feel weak and unable to stand on your own. Tears that escaped your eyes, that seemed to drown you in your thoughts and dragged you farther and farther down until you felt like you couldn’t get back to the surface. </p><p>Eventually the lack of air caused blurry splotches to form in George’s vision, making shapes in his room unclear and merge together. Ringing bounced through his ears drowning out the sounds of gasping that escaped his mouth. Like a pinball machine, his thoughts and a sound of pounding bounced off each other in a delicate dance. Thumping of his heart synced up with the sounds in his head becoming a bittersweet melody.</p><p>

A louder battering joined in on the song, it echoed throughout the entire room and George couldn’t tell if it was getting worse or if someone was knocking on the door. Faint murmurs swirled through the air. Deeply they called out to George but he couldn’t concentrate on the familiar feeling the voice gave him. </p><p>Warm hands encased his shaking ones and brought George’s attention away from the sinking feeling and into the green eyes that stole his heart.</p><p>

“Breathe with me, alright?” His low voice reached the king’s ears and helped him focus on him instead of the feelings that still tormented his brain. Dream's chest slowly caved in and out and the deep breathing that emitted from his mouth helped pull George further away from his head. He sat breathing slowly and in rhythm with his knight on the floor of his room. </p><p>George closed his eyes while catching some of his escaped breath, then without thinking climbed up onto Dream’s lap. Legs wrapping around his armor plated waist, his knees touching the hardwood floor while his arms snaked around Dreams abdomen. George buried his face in the crook of Dream’s freckled covered neck that emitted warmth. Hesitantly, his tanned, scar decorated arms circled around George in an intimate embrace. They sat there enjoying each other’s warmth until the king calmed down and realized what he had done.</p><p>He jerked his head up with panicked eyes and connected his worried pools of dark brown with confused forest eyes.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Dream asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I- I didn’t even ask you if I could get into your lap. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I'm so sor-“ George was cut off when Dream grabbed his jaw gently and pulled his eyes to meet his.

“George, the last thing you have to apologize for is needing comfort.” His eyes soften when George breathes out a sigh of relief. Understanding swirled in his deep green eyes with bits of concern and worry. “Do you wanna talk about it George?”</p><p>The king looked down at his lap and contemplated telling his knight everything, eventually he gave in and looked up at the eyes he had fallen so hard for.</p><p>“Since I was crowned king I have been pressured to pick a woman to rule beside me and I still haven’t found the right one.” He started, licking his lips nervously.</p><p>“You’ll find a suitable queen, George. Try not to stress about it.” Dream encouraged with a smile.</p><p>“But- what if I wanted a king to rule beside me?”</p><p>“And who would be your king?”</p><p>Warmth spread across the king's cheeks with a soft pink, smoothly like water running over rocks. He sputtered out a small ‘you’ and directed his eyes to his fidgety hands.</p><p>“You want me to be your handsome king George?” Dream asked slyly with a small smirk.</p><p>“Would you wanna be my handsome king, Dream?”</p><p>“Maybe one day I’ll put a crown on for you, but for now I’ll keep the armor.”</p><p>George shot his eyes up to Dream with disbelief, he wasn’t expecting the answer given to him but he felt a smile grow on his face. Carefully, he reached his hand out to cup Dream’s face. His fingers traced the scar on his cheek that went all the way down to his jawline. </p><p>Gaining a sudden rush of confidence, George leaned forward to his knight and connected his soft pink lips to awaiting ones. Dream brought his hand up to the back of the king's head and slightly tugged his short locks. He turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss and let his tongue caress the soft lips of the king causing a winey gasp to escape his mouth. He made a trail of kisses down George’s jaw and onto his exposed neck, slowly and softly placing open mouth kissed on the trembling king. Pulling back, the knight picked up the dazed king and sat him down on the overly soft bed.</p><p>

“You should get some rest, you have been through a lot tonight.” He smiled down at him and let go of the king’s waist. George wanted to complain until he realized how weary his body was and fuzzy his mind felt. He couldn’t tell if it was from the kiss or the attack he had not even 15 minutes ago. Slightly disappointed, George watched as Dream went to open his door. Looking over his broad shoulders, the knight bowed with a smug smile. </p><p>“I’ll be going now, goodnight. Your highness.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it :]<br/>Follow my twitter for updates or just to interact more @inkkbleeding &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>